Can't kill a good guy off
by brat64
Summary: What happens when the PTB kill off your favorite charcter? Why, you have to go in yourself and save him of course. :


* * *

A/N: Ok, this sprang from my weird and crazy mind. It seems that every time I like a guy in a movie, TPTB want to kill him off. Take poor Dennis for example. The good ones always die, so I have decided to fix this by saving them myself. Ok, so I'm shutting it now sense I doubt that your reading this anyways. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own 13 Ghosts or anything related to it. If I mention another movie in this then you people who do own them can be assured that I don't own them either. :) The point is--don't sue. :D

**Edit:** I've gone over and fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes (and whew, I'm sure I missed some because there were quite a few!) as of 6/24/05.

* * *

Part one: Dennis Rafkin, Thir13en Ghosts.

* * *

Dennis Rafkin closed his eyes as the ghost yet again picked him up. He knew this was it, the end. But before the unstoppable could happen a blue light washed over him. Dennis slowly opened his eyes and painfully maneuvered himself around to see what it was all about.

His eyes went wide at the sight. Stepping out of the blue light-rather clumsily by the way-was a girl!

"Wh-Who are you? Not that I'm not grateful."

The girl smiled. It was then that Dennis noticed he was the only one moving, besides the girl. The ghosts that held him aloft was frozen, about to end his life. Behind the enchanted glass wall Arthur stood still, in mid scream. The words seemed dead on his lips. The girl waved her hand to get his attention.

"Who am I…well, that is a very good question, but wouldn't you like to be in a more comfortable position before I answer it?"

Dennis nodded. The girl didn't seem to be of any harm to him. She carefully lowered the frozen giants arm and Dennis rolled painfully to the floor.

"Opps." She said, and helping him up.

"Hey, with the touching."

"Sorry. Well, I know who you are, but you don't know me. You can call me Ally."

"Ally."

"Yeah, look I'm here to help save you."

"But-that's not what's supposed to happen." Ally rolled her eyes.

"So… look the point is that you were about to die a bad, bad death. I see no need for that." Ally batted her eyes and pointed at the ghost. When Dennis turned and looked he saw someone in his place.

"What is that?" He asked, winching as he moved around to much. Ally smiled and walked closer to put a hand on his shoulder.

"That is a dummy-ah, I mean a mannequin. I mean, I stopped all this just before you were-" Ally put her hands together and then pulled them apart, making a ripping sound. "Broken apart, so no one should know the difference. Besides, looks and feels like a person."

Dennis looked at her, his eyes wide. He wasn't sure rather to be grateful, or to classify her as insane and run away screaming. And then he realized her hand was still on his arm.

"If I've said it a million-" Ally rolled her eyes and removed her hand.

"Ok, Dennis, listen here OK babe. You can't read me. You can't get images from me in any way." He frowned and began to protest.

"Ah!" She said and held a finger to his lips. "The reason you can't read me is because I won't let you. That's right, I said no and that's the reason. Now drop it." She smiled and removed her hand from his lips.

"What about Author and his kids?" He winced, glancing at the man behind the glass.

"He'll be just fine. He's going to make it out with the two kids, and Maggie. You don't have to worry about them." He smiled. "Now, come on. I have a place set aside where you can go, and I have a few more people to see. So we should hurry. And you know, plus you're like, losing allot of blood."

She opened up the portal which she had traveled there in, and stepped inside, pushing him in front of her. Then the portal closed, and every thing was still. Suddenly the light appeared again, and an "Opps!" was heard from inside. A hand appeared and with a snap every thing went back to the way it was before she arrived.

Dennis looked around in wonder at the room that he and Ally had entered. There was a short man standing off to the side, he had green hair and eyes to match. And he was wearing a doctor's outfit.

"So, what do you think?" Ally asked in a relaxed manner. Dennis felt dizzy as he sit down on one of the plush green chairs, and the doctor quickly came to aid his injuries.

"Wow." The room was a pale green color with movie posters strung all over the wall. The ceiling mirrored the night sky, and Butterflies floated all over the room. It was... magical. "Cool, I mean yeah. wow."

Ally smiled, happy that he liked it. "Ok, Dennis, you're going to stay here and let the nice man fix you up and give you some more clothes. I have some stuff to take care of." With that Ally left again. Back to her quest.

End.

A/N ok, so there's the first part. I'm not sure who im going to save next, but leave me a review, Please:) :D


End file.
